Claire
Claire is a student from New Bostin High School. She frequently appears in John's flashbacks. Appearance Claire has light green hair done up in braids, red eyes and fair skin. She is seen wearing a purple coloured top with a frilly collar and has a band-aid on her left cheek. Gallery Personality At first glance, Claire appears to be kind and compassionate, especially to bully victims. Based on John's recollections of her, she is somewhat manipulative when it comes to achieving her ulterior motives.Chapter 33 Adrion had overheard her confiding to New Bostin's Jack that she only helped John because she knew that by sticking close to him when he was nothing, she could reap great benefits when he became the King. She also claimed to see his downfall at the hands of the Jack and sought to make it come true. However selfish her initial goals may have been, she came to view John's tyrannical reign with disgust. She doubled her efforts to get rid of him not only for her benefit, but to liberate their school. History New Bostin High School Claire attended New Bostin High School alongside John in class 2-B. At some point during John's time at New Bostin, Claire came across him being bullied for being a cripple. Chapter 23 Through her ability, she foresaw John's developing unmmatched power and rising to be the King of New Bostin. She also claimed that she saw him being overthrown by the Jack. Seeing an opportunity to get ahead in the future hierarchy, she offered him a helping hand in order to gain his trust. Her vision of John's rise eventually came to pass, and she secured a position as one of John's most trusted confidants. However, as time went on in New Bostin, John became corrupt with his newfound power. He lashed out violently at his schoolmates over the slightest offenses. In order to stop him, Claire conspired with the Jack and rallied the students of New Bostin against John. She lured the King out with a fake love note, and the waiting students charged at him. Unfortunately, John proved to be too powerful for the combined might of the other students, and he mercilessly beat them all down. As John furiously expressed his anger for being used by Claire, she expressed her disgust of John becoming a tyrant and a hypocrite who didn't deserve the power he gained. Claire voiced her regrets of ever helping him, adding that she wished she'd never met him. John swiftly moved in to violently shut her up, but not before she denounced him as a monster. Chapter 42 Plot Claire has often appeared in a series of flashbacks in John's mind. She has yet to appear in-person in the present day. She is the reason John doesn't use his powers. Powers & Abilities Precognition : Claire appears to have the ability to see visions of the future. Relationships * John: Both John and Claire were students of New Bostin High School in class 2-B. John often has flashbacks of her, which were all negative since he seems to hate Claire. Additionally, he said that Claire was the one person he could trust, until she betrayed him. Adrion had heard that she only approached him because she saw him rise to the rank of King of New Bostin, and had conspired with the Jack and half of their class to fulfill another vision of him being overthrown. but later saw him as a monstrous tyrant who grossly misused his powers. Names Mentioned * Claire * John * Adrion Quotes *(To John) "Monster." Note & Trivia * She has yet to make an in-person appearance in the series and has only appeared in John's flashbacks. * Her name was first revealed on uru-chan's Twitter. She has since been identified in John's flashback in Chapter 42. * The name "Claire" may have a connection to clairvoyance which strengthens the possibility of her ability being of the likes of Precognition. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:New Bostin High School